duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Duel Masters: Curse of the Death Phoenix
|translation= Yami no Shiro no Ma Ryūkō Kāsu Obu Za Desufenikkusu |release= May 12th, 2005 |language= Japanese |director= Waruro Suzuki |writer= Satoru Nishizono |runtime= 46 minutes |unitdirector= Nobuaki Nakanishi |music= Igarashi "IGAO" Junichi }} Curse of the Death Phoenix is the first Duel Masters movie. Information *It was released alongside " , as well as also featuring some special guest characters from . *This movie comes with a free promotional card, Super Dragon Machine Dolzark. Movie Crew *Character Design: Masayuki Hiraoka *Art Director: Katsuyoshi Kanemura *Sound Director: Jin Aketagawa *Director of Photography: Nobuyuki Watanabe *Executive Producer: Toshihiro Nakazawa and Yasuyuki Sagami *CG Production: Munehiro Nishiyama *Editing: Masaki Sakamoto *Music Production: Norihide Tanaka *Planning: Masakazu Kubo *Sound Effects: Masami Kitakata *Sound Production: Michiyoshi Minamisawa and Takeshi Nishina Plot Shobu Kirifuda has recently won another junior championship tournament and this time he won against Gintaro. Then Shobu Kirifuda and his friends were invited to participate at an uncharted island for the duel congress. At this congress all the junior champions were invited. And when they all stated to duel their creatures started materialize even though the duelist were not Kaijudo Masters. Then they were all told that this island is actually an ancient remenance which converges with Duel Masters creature world. Shobu faced Orpheus and was defeated by him. They also found that on the island there is imprisoned Galzark, Divine Destruction Dragonmech and to whom all the players duel energy transfer to after their duel weather they win or lose. And Galzark chains of imprisonment break and it gets one step closer to getting free. Shobu who is now terrified after the duel with Orpheus is given confidence and taken toward Orpheus once again in order to stop all this. Shobu's friends face all the island's guards of creature spirits who materials as Duel Golems and stop them from going further. Shobu in his way meets his father Mai Kirifuda who told him everything that is going on this island. He told Shobu that the island belongs to a researcher Agamemnon and Electra & Orpheus are his children. He and Shobu then started to duel some Duel Golems while they were dueling Shori continued and told Shobu that these children under the curse of Galzark at the moment. Galzark was imprisoned by Agamemnon who hide his children in an underground shack. They thought that they were left by their dad and their dad's spirit is in Galzark now but they were only being controlled by Galzark. Actually their dad passed away while trying to protect them and imprison Galzark. Shori told Shobu that he was Agamemnon's old friend and use to visit him. 2 years after Agamemnon passed away Shori received a letter and his personal research diary. Shori and Shobu won their duel against Duel Golems but then the sealing started to collapse due to Galzark trying to free itself. Shobu and Shori got separated by the rubble but Shori gave Shobu Eternal Phoenix, Phoenix of the Dragonflame and told this was the card used by Agamemnon and Shobu have to stop their children and free them from the dragon's curse. Shobu then went to the top of the tower where Electra and Olpheus were. When Shobu got there he faced Orpheus and Hakuoh showed up as well and he faced Electra. Shobu and Orpheus dueled in a cataclysmic battle and Orpheus showed that the true curse was not of the dragon but of the Phoenix which arise through this dragon's power Death Phoenix, Avatar of Doom. Shobu did not give up and miraculously summoned Eternal Phoenix, Phoenix of the Dragonflame and showed Orpheus and Electra their father's true spirit. Shobu then defeated Orpheus and Hakuoh defeated Electra. Now the island was collapsing because of such huge battle, showed up and rescued all the other duelist including Shobu and Hakuoh. Orpheus and Electra recognized their fault and were not leaving the island but in the end they were saved by Dr. Root. Both Electra and Orpheus thanked Shobu and left with Dr. Root. Gallery Dm-p27-y3.jpg|Super Dragon Machine Dolzark P27/Y3 DM-Curse_of_the_Death_Phoenix_DVD_Box_Cover.jpg|DVD Box Cover RockmanDuel.jpg|Rockman EXE And Duel Masters 204259.jpg 204258.jpg 204260.jpg 204261.jpg 204262.jpg 204263.jpg 204264.jpg 204267.jpg 204268.jpg 204269.jpg 204270.jpg 204271.jpg 204272.jpg 204273.jpg 204275.jpg 204274.jpg 204276.jpg 204277.jpg 204278.jpg 204279.jpg Electra.jpg 204281.jpg 204282.jpg 204283.jpg 204284.jpg Featured Characters *Shobu *Gintaro *Mimi Tasogare *Hakuoh *Rekuta *Sayuki *Knight *Shori Kirifuda *Mai Kirifuda *Mikuni *Makoto Aizen *Toru Kamiya *Jamira *Orpheus *Electra *Agamemnon *Cora Yoga *Duel Golems Category:Movies Category:Curse of the Death Phoenix